


Strong Bard

by K5C8



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Buffskier, Gen, They're both crushing, geralt didn't realize, it is suggested they end up together, jaskier is strong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K5C8/pseuds/K5C8
Summary: Geralt gets pinned under a heavy beam, and Jaskier maybe channels his inner Jean Valjean to get his friend out. Thats it. Thats the fic. I just wanted Jaskier to lift a heavy beam.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Strong Bard

Not soon after arriving at Kaer Morhen for the winter, Vesemir had tasked the witchers with their projects for the week. Lambert was assigned kitchen repairs as well as mealtime preparation. Eskel had been assigned to take care of one of the many crumbling halls in the keep, and Geralt was to fix up and reinforce the stables after the last week’s storm had all but knocked out the door and a few supportive beams.

Jaskier had insisted on being assigned a task,  _ something _ to help with upkeep, but Vesemir insisted that Jaskier was a guest and better suited to enjoy his winter with leisure. A kind gesture indeed, Jaskier had thought, though unnecessary. Still, he respected the oldest witcher’s insisting and spent his mornings strolling about the keep and getting familiar with the lay of it all.

Halfway through the week, Jaskier had grown a bit antsy having not been on the road or given a task to complete. He’d written four new compositions and felt well-rested. Too rested. So he decided to go for a morning walk and perhaps get a bit of a workout in if he could, given the snow hadn't begun to settle in just yet. 

On his way out to walk the paths near the keep, he figured he’d pop in on Geralt and see if his... friend would walk with him. Whether or not Jaskier would try to hold his hand was neither here nor there.

“Good morning, my dear witcher,” Jaskier greeted Geralt with a wink as he walked to the lean-to stable the witcher was working on. 

Distracted with work, Geralt only grunted in reply.

“Lovely morning, isn't it?” the bard continued on. “Sun shining, snow's not so high right now either. I thought I’d go out for a bit of a walk, maybe a run, before lunch. Care to join me?”

“Fuck,” was all Jaskier heard from the witcher before he found himself shoved to the ground a few feet aside, a loud crash sounding soon after.

Looking up, Jaskier saw that the overhang had completely collapsed and Geralt was somewhere under it all.

“Shit, Geralt!” he called out while scrambling to his feet. “Geralt? Geralt, can you hear me? Where are you?”

“I’m here,” He heard the muffled voice of his witcher, buried beneath the rubble of the now-destroyed overhang. “Fuck. Shit. Can’t move. My shoulder is broken under a beam. I think my ankle is sprained, too.”

“Oh, shit,” Jaskier replied while beginning to lift and discard the splintered wood and shingles all around. “Don’t worry, Geralt, I’ll get you out.”

“No,” Geralt replied with a worried tone. “Ah--fuck.” he cringed in pain before continuing. “These beams are too large, you’ll injure yourself. Go on and get Lambert or Eskel.”

“Nonsense! Absolutely not!” Jaskier cried as he finally pulled up a patch of shingles that was covering most of Geralt's body. “That will take much longer.” He quickly assessed the oversized beam that had pinned Geralt to the ground before crouching down. 

“Now, when there’s enough space, I want you to roll or shimmy yourself out, alright?” Jaskier had begun to lift the beam to his shoulder. 

“Jaskier, no--” Geralt cut himself off when he felt the relief of pressure from his shoulder. Jaskier was letting out his breath in short puffs while crouched and lifting the beam, inch by inch to his own shoulder. Geralt was sure the weight would knock the bard down, but he continued to lift. Soon enough, there was enough room for Geralt to shimmy himself out from under where the beam had trapped him.

“Alright?” Jaskier gritted out with eyes closed and concentrated on holding the beam up. His biceps were filling in his doublet sleeves and Geralt could see veins protruding from his neck and forehead.

“I’m out, Jask,” Geralt panted. “You can drop it now.” Jaksier exhaled as he let the beam fall back into the pile of rubble.

“Are you alright, geralt?” He asked as he rushed over to where Geralt was now sitting.

“Alright?” Geralt asked while looking up at Jaskier, confused. “I-- you-- I mean. Strong bard.” Geralt was feeling a bit lightheaded and also in complete awe of Jaskier’s show of strength.

“Oh dear,” Jaskier muttered as he lifted Geralt’s chin and moved his head left then right while examining his pupils. “Don’t tell me witchers can go into shock,” he teased lightly. “Strigas and drowners and bruxas are nothing, but a beam to the shoulder and you’re near faint.”

“M’not faint,” Geralt pouted. “Just… how did you. Jask when did you get so… strong?”

Rolling his eyes, Jaskier lifted Geralt to his feet and held him steady with one arm wrapped around his torso and Geralt’s good arm over his shoulder and round his neck. “Honestly, Geralt,” he said with eyes rolling. “I may be a bard  _ now _ , but I was born a viscount. Do you think I wasn’t raised with proper training in strength and combat? Plus I’ve followed you around the continent for the better half of a decade.” he paused for a moment before continuing. “Perhaps if you’d invited me to Kaer Morhen earlier, and allowed me to help with repairs, you would have known that already.”

“Hmm,” was all Geralt could say in reply, trying not to focus on the hand gripping at his waist.

Geralt learned quite a few new things about his bard that winter. Including all of the many other ways he could show off his strength and endurance.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> If you'd like to follow me on tumblr, you can find me there at @dani-dandelino


End file.
